1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generating apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone generating apparatus by which a technique for giving stereophonic effect can be improved.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional electronic musical instrument capable of demonstrating the stereophonic effect, the electronic musical instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-97698 is known. In this electronic musical instrument, a single tone performed by a non-electronic musical instrument (or acoustic musical instrument) such as a piano is picked up at its specific pick-up position, and then waveform data thereof are stored in a waveform memory by every pick-up tone. When tone pitch corresponding to the above-mentioned single tone is designated, the waveform data of plural tones are read from the waveform memory in parallel and then supplied to plural sound systems corresponding to the pick-up positions, so that plural pick-up tones can be simultaneously reproduced.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technique, the waveform memory stores plural waveforms by single tone. For this reason, as number of the pick-up positions becomes large, data quantity to be stored must become enormous. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the waveform memory having large storage capacity or a plenty of waveform memories must be needed.